Revenge of the Cancelled
by SpiritMuse
Summary: The sequel to Cancellation. That's really all you need to know. Evil. >=] R&R welcome.
1. Round One

Title: Revenge of the Cancelled  
Author: Darien's Muse  
Summary: Sequel to Cancellation.   
Disclaimer: This is not intended to be an accurate representation of Bonnie Hammer in any way, it's more like a caricature, just a harmless bit of fun, mixed with some left-over anger over the cancellation of course. *g*  
Author's Note: Like I said, this is a sequel to Cancellation, I recommend you read that one first, or you'll most likely have some trouble understanding what's going on here. :) No smoking, drinking or flash photography is allowed at this time, and please keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Now, sit back and enjoy the show!  
  
---  
Chapter One  
---  
  
"You sure this will work?" the old man asked his spiky-haired partner.  
  
"Sure I'm sure," his partner replied, "I did it once before, remember? And this time I don't even have competition, so it should be a cinch!"  
  
"Yeah, but that guy was superstitious to begin with. This lady is rumored to be one tough cookie."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to come up with something original, then," said his partner cheerfully.  
  
The other man sighed and shook his head. He smiled. His partner hadn't changed a bit, he could still act like a punk from time to time. "Well then, what are you waiting for?"  
  
The ghost-to-be smiled, let the quicksilver cover his body, and walked in the main door of the building. Round one was about to begin.  
  
  
Bonnie Hammer sat in her office, working late on some left-over paperwork. It was already dark outside. She hated when that happened. Suddenly the door of her office creaked open. She looked up with an annoyed expression, she didn't have time for a visitor now. But no-one came in. She got up and looked out the door, but she saw no-one outside either. She frowned, closed the door and went back to work. Must have been some stupid prankster.   
  
Suddenly the window flew open. It startled Bonnie, causing her to make a scratch on her papers. She cursed and got up to close the window. When she got close to it, she felt something cold touching the back of her neck. She shivered, and wondered what the hell was going on. She went back to her desk. But before she could sit down, she felt something tapping her shoulder. She looked around her, but found nothing there. Slightly unnerved, she sat down and started working again.   
  
Then her desk light died. Suspecting a broken light bulb, she tried the switch anyway, and was surprised to find it still worked. It turned itself off again. Bonnie was starting to get a little scared. Could it be...? She didn't believe in ghosts, but still... She turned the desk light on again, and this time it stayed on. Then the door creaked open again. She quickly got up and closed it. She waited a few minutes, suspiciously scanning the entire room, but nothing else happened. Then she sat down and went back to work. The rest of the night was quiet, but Bonnie found herself not quite able to concentrate anymore.  
  
  
The flaking off of the quicksilver and the sudden appearance of his partner had ceased to startle the old man a long time ago.  
  
"So, how did it go?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad, started off with some subtle work. You know, just enough to confuse her and start her thinking, but nothing spectacular just yet."  
  
"So, just a little softening up, preparing her for the big fireworks later, eh? Sound strategy, my friend."  
  
"That's all I'm saying."  
  
  
End of round one. 


	2. Round Two

Author's Note: While I was writing this part, I was watching a program about ghosts on TV. Needless to say it inspired me a little. In fact, the business with the keys was taken straight from one of the stories told in that program. :)  
  
Disclaimers in part 1.  
  
---  
Chapter Two  
---  
  
Bonnie Hammer's day had been very uneventful. Which was probably a good thing, because all day she had been a little distracted by the things that happened in her office last night. And now it was evening once again. Bonnie sat in her office, alone, and although it was not as late as it had been the day before, she found herself looking up every once in a while, checking that the door was still closed. And every time she looked, it was. As the end of her night was nearing, Bonnie started to relax in her chair and allowed her mind to drift from her work. Obviously, whatever it was that happened last night was not going to happen again. But that's where she was wrong.  
  
  
He'd been standing in the room for what seemed like hours. Then he looked at the clock and saw it really had been hours. Even after all these years, it still unnerved him a little to stay invisible for longer periods of time. The time limit he'd had back then had been enforced so strongly that it was hard to get all the warning bells out of his mind. And even though he knew that his tattoo would never turn red again, he still caught himself checking it every now and then. But now was not the time to think about that, and shaking off the memories he refocused his attention on the woman behind the desk. She'd been acting a little paranoid all night, but now she seemed to be relaxing. And that was his cue. He walked over to the desk and stood behind it, hunching over the woman, holding his hands close to her face but not quite touching, using the cold that he radiated to alert her of his presence.  
  
  
Suddenly everything became cold around Bonnie, and she woke up from her reveries with a start. What the hell was this? Some punk messing with the thermostat? Then, as soon as it had appeared, the cold was gone, but it left her frozen in her chair, her eyes darting across the room, trying to see anything strange. But, of course, there was nothing to be seen.   
  
For some reason she suddenly remembered that sudden cold indicated the presence of a ghost, but she soon dismissed that notion because she refused to believe in ghosts. But a nagging little voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that there was no other explanation.  
  
The light on her desk turned itself off, like the night before. Quickly she turned it back on, not really wanting to be in the dark right now. Then she heard a tapping sound from the left side of her desk, but when she looked over, nothing was there but her keys, and they weren't doing anything. Bonnie was starting to get scared. What if it really was a ghost? But how could that be? There was no such thing as ghosts... was there?  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud noise behind her and she jumped. When her heart rate calmed down a little, she turned around and saw that her wastebasket had fallen over. She quickly set it upright, silently cursing at the mess, momentarily forgetting the fact that this was really starting to look like the work of a ghost.   
  
When she crouched down on the floor to pick up the mess, her pens and pencils started rolling off the desk one by one, and then some papers were shoved off the desk, ending up strewn across the floor. Bonnie looked up, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. Slowly she stood up, never taking her eyes off her desk. There was a metallic sound, from the direction of her keys. She looked over at them. And then, right before her eyes, they shimmered and disappeared. Bonnie open and closed her mouth, then blinked and squeezed her eyes shut, rubbing them. But when she opened them again, the keys were still gone. Then suddenly they reappeared, but on the other side of the desk... This was too much for Bonnie, and she fled the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
The ghost waited a few minutes, then carefully opened the door and made his way downstairs. Once outside, he turned from a ghost back into a man and met up with his partner.  
  
"So, how did it go? Scare her yet?" asked his partner.  
  
"Oh yeah. Scared her straight out of the room," he boasted.  
  
His partner chuckled. "Not bad, kid, not bad at all!"  
  
The man who had posed as a ghost simply grinned.  
  
  
End of round two. 


End file.
